


Space talk

by PeggyCartinelli31



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angie is lil' cinnamon roll, peggy's so poetic, random talk at early morning, space, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCartinelli31/pseuds/PeggyCartinelli31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well,recently I've been listening to a lot of music.Like A LOT.And one song caught my attention.Song is called Saturn by Sleeping at last.You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA .It's great! (Yes beginning music is long but it's worth it.)And then I just mixed these two cinnamon rolls with that and this fic was born.I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>p.s.sorry for any grammar mistakes,English is not my first language :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space talk

Peggy tapped the sheets next to her.Empty.She tried again.Same.Fully woken up,she rubbed her eyes and turned the lamp on.4.23 a.m.Where is Angie? She looked for her gun under the pillow and quietly stood up.She took her robe and wrapped it around herself as she continued towards stairs.As quiet as she could,she walked around the house.Then slow movement caught her attention.Figure on the balcony.She stood back pressed aganist wall and slowly continued to balcony.Then she realized something,figure laying there was Angie.She left her gun in the bowl on the coffee table next to sofa and quietly spoke.

"Angie?"  
The other woman jumped at her voice and sat up.  
"English? What are you doing up so late?"  
"I could ask you the same thing.What on Earth are you doing here when it's past 4 a.m?"  
"Um..I was thirsty so I came to the kitchen.Then I noticed how beautiful was sky tonight.I guess I didn't notice how long I've been here."

Peggy now sat next to her and looked up.Sky was truly beautiful.Stars shone brightly in contrast to darkness of the city.She could see full moon over New York,brightening the sky.

"Can you lie down Pegs? You can see it clearly that way"

She wanted to say how late it was and that they should be in bed,but instead,she obeyed.Peggy just now noticed that there was thin blanket spread on the balcony.Angie must brought it here.She lied next to Angie and their hands tangled together between their bodies.Angie was right,Peggy didn't usually pay attention to the sky,but now she could see what Angie was so impressed with.They lay in silence like that for couple moments.Then Angie spoke.

"Have you ever thought about universe Peg? Like about everything we don't know about it"

Peggy was a little bit taken back by that question.But she found herself thinking about it.

"I can't say that I have.I mean,during Army,I spent a lot of nights outside,camping under open sky.But it was bloody war and I didn't quite pay attention.Steve always seemed interested in everything about it,but I can't say that I have shared that interest.Now when I'm laying here in peace,I can say that it gives me some kind of comfort.That there are bigger things than us..humans in general I mean."

Angie patiently listened to every word she said.She seemed to soak in every word Peggy said and quietly processed it all.

"Think about it.It existed before we were born and it's gonna exist after we die.It's right above us and it won't disappear.How lucky we are to spend time under it,have our lives and admire the life around us"  
"I think you're right darling.Now when I look at it that way,how rare and beautiful truly it is to even exist."  
"Have I told you how much I love you English?"  
"Every day my love."  
"Well,I think it's not nearly enough.You know,once I read that soulmates can be explained in many different ways.And I clearly remember one part,soulmates were once whole thing.Then when universe was made they separated in two parts and now life tries to put them all together again.Do you think that was case with us?"

Peggy was quiet for a moment.

"Angie,every day I spend with you makes me fall for you even more.You are like a missing part to my life.When I met Steve I felt that he is the right one for me.But I never got the chance to confirm that because he died.Now when I know you,I feel like all parts fell into their place,like you put them all there.So yes,I believe that life succeed with us and put us together again."

Angie turned her face to look at Peggy.She put loose parts of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"You really how to win girls' heart" 

She said and pulled her to light kiss.Peggy put one hand around Angie's waist and returned the kiss slowly.She pulled part and just pressed their foreheads together.She breathed in scent of this woman in front of her.How could Angie be so perfect? Crawl under her skin all the way to her heart and soul.And make herself home there.Even if she had to,Peggy couldn't pull her out.She seemed to be her weakness.Since the first day they met to the day they realized that they are more than friends.How world could be so cruel and not accept this.Honest love between two of them.But to Peggy,it was their secret.Maybe she liked that they kept all for themselves.Angie deserves peaceful life,perhaps with Peggy,where nobody can hurt her as long as she holds her hand.Where everyone keeps their work and danger off her while Peggy holds her tight and keeps her safe.Safe in her arms.

"Lost in thoughts English?"  
"Um....quite.I was thinking how we were perfect together.And how I want to keep it that way."  
"I am here as long as you want me Peg.But I have to tell ya',even if you didn't want me I'd still be around because I fell to hard to let you go"  
"I will always want you.Your dramatic voice during plays.Your lovely smile in the morning when you happily hum your favorite songs in the kitchen.Your hand tangled with mine.And how universe was made just to be seen by your beautiful eyes.."  
"Oh Peg,if I could only put my love for you in words.But I want you too.So much that it scares me  
sometimes."

They they notice the sun beginning to rise.And they could hear slow buzz of the city below.They laid in silence couple more minutes until it was early morning.Finally Angie spoke up.

"Wanna go inside?"  
"Of course darling,we gotta get ready for the day"  
"You know English,it's my day off and I kinda feel like laying around a little bit...But your work takes sooooo long" She rolled her eyes dramatically.  
"Hmm...I was thinking to take the day off too" Peggy said.She only has to fill paperwork today anyway.

Angie put the pot on stove and pulled cups for them.Peggy turned the radio on.She put the tea bag in Peggy's cup and sipped coffee in her own.She smiled as Peggy called work.When Peggy put phone back on it's place she passed around the counter and kissed her.Peggy gently swayed them as she held Angie by her waist.Radio played slow music.In that moment,universe seemed to be just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And please if you liked it,leave review :) ♥


End file.
